Sage Panties
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: HA! Quatre has a very vivid day dream about a certain circus clown in sage underwear, only to be woken when it was getting to the best part. What will the price be for interupting his dream? 3x4 Crack fic


Sage Panties - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Quatre rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to help his migraine. The comity was having a fit about something or other and it had given him a head ache, when the yelling had started, it only got worse.

He had finally had enough and stood up sharply, throwing his chair back. He let out a deep breath as the room went silent. Without so much as a word, he picked up the file in front of him and turned, stalking out the door. A few partens stood, one brave man shouting his name as he stalked away.

It took everything he had to not bite the man's head off as he followed him out. Quatre ignored him and stepped into the elevator, willing the doors to close before he got to them.

He let out a grateful sigh when they closed on the man's face. He leaned his head back against the cool metal. He wondered how long he would be left in peace if he hit the emergency stop button. He snorted and shook his head softly. He'd just lock himself in his office for the rest of the day, cancel all meetings and everything. His headache just seemed to get worse at the thought of everything on his desk.

With a deep sigh he stepped from the elevator.

"Mr. Winner?" His secretary squeaked.

"Cancel everything for today. And you may go home if you wish."

The woman blinked and her mouth opened and closed a few times. "A-alright."

Quatre smiled and walked into his office. He shut and locked the door. Leaning heavily against it, he let out a curse as his head pounded.

He tossed the file on the table in his office before moving behind his desk. He yanked open a drawer and pulled out a bottle. He shook two pills out and swallowed them. He coughed at the taste they left in his mouth but sat down heavily in his chair and leaned back.

He let his eyes close and he willed the medication to work faster.

Before long he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Quatre." His brow scrunched. He knew that voice. Why was Trowa here?

"Quatre." He willed his eyes to open. When they finally opened he blinked.

"Trowa?" He asked, stretching and running a hand over his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Trowa chuckled. "It's nearly ten Quatre."

Quatre's head snapped up to look at him. "What?"

Trowa chuckled again and pushed him down in the chair. "I came to see what was wrong when you didn't come home."

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I had a really bad headache thanks to the comity. I just closed my eyes for a second." He groaned, arching his back. "These men will be the death of me."

Trowa shook his head and leaned forward, lips brushing Quatre's. "Poor Quatre."

Quatre hummed, leaning into Trowa. He made a noise as his lover moved away.

"You seem a little to stressed love." Trowa stated, moving back around his desk. Quatre turned his chair to follow the lethal form of his lover. He raised an eye brow. 'Where was Trowa going with this?'

"It seems that you need to relieve some of your...stress."

A jolt shot through Quatre when he saw the evil grin on Trowa's face. 'Oh shit.'

"And how should I do that?" Quatre reverted back to his CEO state.

Trowa slowly, ever so slowly walked back around the desk, hands undoing to buttons to the Sage green button down shirt he had on.

'He wouldn't-'

"Well for one, relax." Trowa whispered as he finished the last button and let the material slip from his shoulders. Slowly he let it fall to the floor. Glad to see Quatre's breathe hitch.

Trowa smirked as he slowly made a circle around Quatre's chair, pulling it away from the desk. "Let me help you." He whispered in Quatre's ear as his hands helped work the blue tie free.

He saw Quatre's hand clench the chair arms. All too quickly he pulled away, turning the chair to face the table. He slowly and deliberately walked over to the table. He could feel those teal orbs on him. He pivoted and leaned back against the table, hands drifting down his bare chest as he spoke.

"You shouldn't let them get to you like this. It's not good for you." Hands moved lower. "Tell them to shut up and make them listen to you. Screw what they have to say." His hands landed on the button to his tight, black jeans. With a smirk Trowa let the button pop open and his fingers pulled the zipper down. "Make them see that YOU are in charge. You need to make sure they know," Trowa push off of the table and walked back to Quatre, kicking off his shoes and letting his jeans wiggle down his hips. "That they can't go against you because what you say, goes." Trowa finished as he stopped in front of the blonde.

Quatre's breathing was ragged. 'Dear lord. Trowa was seriously-' His breathing hitched again as the black jeans finally dropped and Trowa stepped out of them, leaning over him. Before his eyes jerked up to meet Trowa's, he caught sight of the sage pan-

"QUATRE!"

Quatre jolted up from his chair, breathing heavily. A shaking hand ran over his face.

"Quatre."

His eyes snapped open to find Trowa kneeling down in front of him, concern floating in his eyes.

"Love. Are you alright?"

Quatre took a deep breath, eyes raking over Trowa's outfit. Green shirt, black pants and-.

He lunged at Trowa, knocking him back.

"Quat-What are yo-" Quatre pulled back and his hands went to undo the button and pull down the zipper on Trowa's pants.

"Quatre! What the hell are you doing?" Trowa panted out. He felt the hard bulge pressed into his thigh when his blonde had sat back to get to his pants. 'What the hell was he dreaming?'

"I need to see-" Quatre muttered and stopped when he saw the Sage Panties on Trowa. Quatre groaned.

"Need to see?"

Teal orbs shot up and Trowa gulped in air at the lust and desire that made his eyes smolder. 'I'm in trouble.' Trowa thought instantly.

"Strip." Quatre hissed, working his tie free.

"Come again?" Trowa gasped as Quatre shifted over him.

"I said, strip. Now." Quatre ordered.

'What in the fucking hell had Quatre been dreaming about? And what did his Sage underwear have to do with it?' Trowa thought frantically.

"Now Trowa." Quatre growled, grinding down.

Trowa looked his blonde over one more time. 'Fuck it.'

~END~

BWAHAHAHAHAAHA! okay so... heehee... there it is! I hope you like!

~TMBTJM


End file.
